SonAmy: The One I Want, The One I Can't Have
by CreepyChris
Summary: Sonic was a player through highschool. Everyone but one person thinks he's changed. But when Amy, Shadow's younger cousin comes to visit, will Sonic prove to Shadow he's not a player and settle down with a girl or play her like the player Shadow believes he is? This is a SonAmy story, there will be slight ShadOuge, TaiReam, and SilvAze I'm rating this M because of language/fighting
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="556599c934c849d8e58547a6d20f1e13"Ages: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sonic: 23 br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amy: 20 br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tails: 19 br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cream: 18 br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Shadow: 24 br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rouge: 24 br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Silver: 22br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Blaze: 21 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonic's POV: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Damn, why can't these girls get off my back about dating one to 'settle down' with! Ugh, its so fucking irritating! All they wanna do is fuck! I'm not my old self from highschool! Oh, sorry about my little rant there, he he, but yea my name is Sonic T. Hedgehog,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="749e027cc1a948b47b356d780cdca91e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff3d6af148cbc897994add0d46b14081"I'm 23 years old and as you can probably gather from my uh 'confrontation' with myself, I'm a guy who Shadow believes can't settle down with one girl or AKA: A Player. I don't understand why he believes I'm going to go back to my highschool ways. Anyways I'm currently out with my friends Tails, Silver and of course Shadow. Shadow has been a little off for the past 2 days, I think something is bothering him. I'll ask him about it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yo, Shadow, what's up man? You've been a little...off the ball lately. What's going on man?" I asked a little worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b8c6a70ac8165d8472b02143201a3e3""Its just, my little cousin is coming to stay with me because her parents died in a car crash about a month ago and she was really upset and no one else could take her in, so I decided to. Plus we get along quite well, she's like me, she's into guns motorbikes. She has that fiery Emo dark side to her. That's why I deem her my favorite family member." Shadow said quite style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh" was all I could say. This mystery girl seems quite the challenge. I guess I was staring into space so long I has a devious smirk in my face and before I knew it, Shadow had a gun pressed against me with a serious, deadly glare in his crimson colored eyes. He must really care for his cousin to go through this much trouble to protect her. I must respect his wishes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b4e6d4b67982a910a21854409d58f94c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41022f66e9f1f718716e8b86b5f27fd3"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I have to admit he's stronger than I was so I didn't try to pry the gun from his hand. "If you even TRY anything to her, so help me god I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat! Do you understand me?!" Shadow yelled. I nodded my head quickly. When I did he put the gun away. I had to admit, Shadow was the only person I was scared of. When he threatens, he means it. Oh God, I'm terrified to see this girl...if I try anything...I' .DEAD! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey guys Izy here, how was it? I know, we can't wait to see Shadow's cousin... will Sonic die from trying something or does sparks fly? Keep reading to find out. R R please no flames! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41022f66e9f1f718716e8b86b5f27fd3"~Creepy_Chris/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fdf4fa30d547a312cbd50b26423dac0"Shadow's POV:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I just got a text from her, I guess I have to pick her up at the airport at 2:15...hmm what time is style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*glances at his watch* *reads 1:55* br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shit! Guys I got to go get her. I'll see you guys later." Shadow stated gathering his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait!" Silver asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="4cd8915cea9463ec419a02800882da10" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30231eedefce5067a72a2cf3d299c9cb""What!" Shadow asked annoyedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why don't we all go with you to meet her early?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ugh, fine! Hurry up cause I'm leaving!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine! C'mon Tails!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Coming" Tails replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="565553fc418963d86757fc794f6e2dd2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b664a60ffa7ee4365b851053396c93aa"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*Time Lapse* Time: 2:15br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amy's POV:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hi, my name is Amy Rose, I'm 20 years old and I'm coming to live with my awesome cousin Shadow. We have a lot of cool memories. Like when he first taught me how to use a gun. Or how to ride a motorbike. I consider him like my brother and he considers me his sister. We are very style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flight/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" 220, /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"we/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"now/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"landed/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"please/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"grab/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"your/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"belongings/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"head/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"out/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"door/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"west/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wing/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;". /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thank/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"flying/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Delta/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Airlines/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"we/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hope/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"enjoyed/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you're/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"trip/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"." /em/spanSaid the flights style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I grabbed my bags I had in my overhead style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I walked out of the door forcefully pushing past people. I finally made it through the door and into the terminal airport. I got my final bags from the baggage claim. I texted Shadow to tell him I was waiting when I stood up and cracked my back due to the long 13 hour flight. I traveled from Miami, Florida to Los Angeles, California. I then spotted Shadow with 3 others, 2 were hedgehogs like him and the other one was a 2 tailed fox. Shadow, the fox, and the silver hedgehog I could tell was Emo, while the blue hedgehog was a normal looking hedgehog. Although he had a devious smirk on his face and was staring at me. To me, he looked like a pervert. Someone I don't want any association with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="869e0793e398c5fb09ec74d635d0f9c2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="975f257393eaaa5e1cbbe716fc12157c"I then walked over to Shadow and we did our cool handshake with each other and we style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Rose, this fox here is Tails" Shadow said as he pointed to the Emo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sup" Tails greeted. I did the same to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This is Silver" Shadow said as he gestured to the sliver hedgehog. He put his hand out and I shook his hand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The last one looked like a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Rose, this is-" Shadow was Interrupted by the said hedgehog coming up to me and wrapping his arm around my waist and introduced style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is Sonic T. Hedgehog, at your service anytime of the day" he said the last part seductively. My blood was boiling. I looked over to Shadow to see him nodding to what I was about to do. I grabbed Sonic by the back of his neck and flipped him forward until he was faced flat on the ground. I grabbed my hammer that my mother and father gave to me when I was 13 and swung it down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="f970c1c7293f0af49c4b97d673ec727a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd4eb51e450ead1abaca3e83d4465aa4"I swung it straight at his head and it made direct contact. Shadow stopped me before I cracked his skull. Believe me, I wanted to. You could hear Sonic groaned in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Damn! What the fuck did you do!?" Sonic style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't deal with perverts or players like yourself getting all up on me for your information" I said angrily and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Rose, let's get your stuff home and I'll deal with his ass when I'm done okay?" Shadow said, trying to calm me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright, let's go." I said walking to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright, that's the last of it." Shadow said helping me put my room style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks Shad" I said giving him a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No problem Rose, call me if you need something okay?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kay" I said laying on my bed. The one thing I hated myself for today was...I actually liked it when Sonic had his arm around my waist. It felt comforting. But, I knew he was a player and I don't want any of that drama around me. Ugh, why is life so complex. Oh, well I'll call my friends tomorrow since they live here. I haven't visited them in years. But, we can all hang out style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sup/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"guys/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", Chrissy/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"here/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hows/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"new/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"story/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"coming/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"along/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"? /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"think/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"gonna/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"lot/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"more/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fun/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"writing/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"one/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;". /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"R/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"R/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"no/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"flames/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"please/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"!/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Until/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"next/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"time/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;",/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd4eb51e450ead1abaca3e83d4465aa4"strongem~Creepy_Chris/em/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0af4e2ae81300f9f7810f89bfea8011"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"guys/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"in/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"this/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"chapter/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rouge/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Blaze/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"cream/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"appear/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"clear/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"any/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"confusion/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"when/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amy/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"used/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"visit/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Shadow/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"during/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"summers/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amy/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"met/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"them/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"they/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"became/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"friends/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"They/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"have/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"been/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"friends/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"since/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amy/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"was/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" 12. /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"her/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"friends/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"are/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Emo's/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".../span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"if/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"keep/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing:  
border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"talking/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"gonna/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"spoil/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"whole/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"storyline/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"grabs/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"duck/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tape/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"* /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"well/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"enjoy/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"chapter/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"puts/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tape/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"over/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"mouth/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amy's POV:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The sunlight peers in through my black sleek curtains on my dark crimson colored walls to finally shining upon my face. I groan not wanting to get up so I roll over and throw my black blanket over my head. It didn't help because my alarm clock started going off. I rolled back over and shut it off. I got up and got dressed. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(/em/spanA/N: I just show pictures to show you what they wear)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="97ffdceff58486d62579b8f464a5f78c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82a56f06b883889c10c8cc6af9eec492"I then head downstairs to notice Shadow drinking a cup of coffee while examining a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shadow? Are you okay?" I asked walking over to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh, yea Rose I'm fine" he said stuffing the letter in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shadow! What's with the letter you were hiding?!" I asked slowly pulling my pocket knife out. Shadow sighs as he pulled out the note. It read:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dear/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rouge/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;",/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shadow/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amy's/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"older/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cousin/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;". /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wanted/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"know/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"if/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wanted/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"go/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"out/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Friday/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;". /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"could/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"go/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"club/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"like/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Club/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Red/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;". /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Give/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"call/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"later/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cell/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": 100-555-0123./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"See/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight:  
bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"later/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hopefully/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" ,/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shadow/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /By the time I get done reading it, Shadow has a massive blush on his muzzle and puts his head in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shadow, I think this is quite remarkable, but why don't you tell her in person? I'm inviting everyone out tonight...even Rouge! I'll try to hook you two up tonight okay?" I said hoping to make him somewhat happy. As soon as I said that he rose up with a smile on his face and ran over to me, picked me up, and swung me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"PLEASE ROSE?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he yelled style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright! Put me down or you are on you're own!" I said seriously. He put me down and went to my room to text all my friends to tell them we are heading out style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amy/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hey/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"girls/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wanna/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"head/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"out/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" 2nite?/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cream/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sure/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"but/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"bring/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"bf/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"?/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amy/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ahead/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blaze/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"go/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"if/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"bring/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Silver/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he's/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"bf/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amy/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bring/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"anyone/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"really/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rouge/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"go/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amy/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cool/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rouge/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"surprise/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"when/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"we/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"get/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"there/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rouge/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cool/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can't/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wait/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;". /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"C/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"girls/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"tonight/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"remember/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dress/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emo/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sexy/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"!/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amy/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kay/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cream/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"alright/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blazd/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;": /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"c/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ya/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amy's POV:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Okay so I guess I'll wear this:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="65296e52df22d3d5860bc2140e2c0d07" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a561e4dc890d2c6575fa05e74ec5d09"Rouge:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="ba3dc1605a55e6031c1d7d4a249a81ac" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="542aca4c82f6a6659291e8c265d2ea33"Cream:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="ce4b1bb05f8f3cd949a66a919231e512" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3de5cb4c9775a4003cbd87cf64925988"Blaze:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="2057e138c94f8b8eb59e4191d551c605" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa909c3c5442fc3e4be00d9dd8189850"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Now/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"guys/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;":/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8489e8155484452377812679db0420a4"Sonic:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="1085c95130cd3cedd6d4ac00d677dedb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a6d30c637a4a47f6691eb83077d0503"Shadow:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="0467d13d22af0fe535f3ef381d349b5e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4996c53731805d874732ee771893cd54"Tails:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="6d9d2440551d053e344c636d55407bc1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="169f5294bf7da0c9e69b9269a6acf5b2"Silver:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="a533adba3b5cd0901bcfb7bde93c7b17" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fd58685108890a1bc57b5e47a88e614"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"guys/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"have/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"end/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"it/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"here/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fd58685108890a1bc57b5e47a88e614"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Chris/span/em/p 


End file.
